


Breathing

by KimberlyGB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyGB/pseuds/KimberlyGB
Summary: Kim struggles to breath while she considers all the feelings and senses she is going through. (Metaphorical depression and a story explaining how self-inserts can sometimes save a person).





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't very happy with how turned out and IT MIGHT there be mistakes around the fic but I'm still proud of it somehow, so please enjoy!

I see darkness.

And all I know is that I can't move, I can't breathe; I'm gasping uselessly for air so my lungs and throat stop burning, but I can't. It feels like I'm screaming.

But no voice is coming, and I'm not drowning, I don't feel the water around me or coming down through my nose and mouth, I feel nothing around me.

I still can't breathe and I don't know the reason, and it scares me: not having a reason.

But suddenly I finally feel something; And is a strong hand gripping my left arm and pulling me up. I don't fight back. Even if I don't know what it will do to me, I never fight back - is just one of these flaws.

But they pull me up and somehow I hit the surface - I can feel the air hitting my wet face but I still can't breathe, still can't see, still can't move.

_Was I in water after all?_

I feel like I won't be able to endure this pain anymore, the air is there, I can feel it, so why can't I breathe?

I can feel my body being laid down, and hands pressing against my chest roughly, pumping it. I wish I could move so I could stop them, I'm fine, I'm not drowning anymore.

But they don't stop, they start to press down and release, and press again, harder and harder at every pump. Until I feel lips against mine, blowing air into my mouth and down my throat. They are soft, but uncareful at the same time – getting rougher each time it tries to desperately to get air in my lungs.

I swear I'm trying, but I can't even open my eyes to see - how am I going to breathe? I'm starting to think that maybe I don't know how to breathe at all.

"Please, breathe."

A mumbling, I almost didn't catch it. But now I realize I'm hearing sounds again, from faint whispers and mumblings, gradually growing, second by second. The huffs coming out every time they pump my chest, the sound of the wet clothes being squeezed against their hands and my skin, the low growl in their throat that is occasionally coming out at every time they stop and look for signs to see if I'm breathing.

And I'm not.

They do it again, press down and release, breathe air in, press down and release, breathe air in. It feels like hours, it felt like days - it has been probably only some seconds.

I start to see a bit of lightning, and a blur – getting too close and then getting away again - I can see how it hunches forward in synchronization with my chest being pressed down.

And suddenly, my lungs expels all the water that was in there - I gasp, choke and hurl water at the same time, I don't know which one to do first - everything I want to do is breathe.

And then, there is those firm hands holding my shoulders and pulling me forward again and I meet their chest, burying my face in as their arms wraps around me like a shield.

It's so hard and rough, I almost can't feel their chest moving desperately as they pant. Everything is still a blur even though I can see the bright green color from their shoulders, shining with a mix of water and sweat, but I'm too focused in breathing the sweet air.

"Kim, thank God!"

Is that my name? I forgot what my name sounded like, I forgot I had a name - something that made me _unique_.

It doesn't matter for now, I'm breathing.

"Are you okay?"

He ran his fingers through my hair and cheeks, holding my face in place so he can check on me, my vision is finally getting clear and I can see his green eyes, moving frantically, searching for signs that I'm in pain or something else.

I remember him now, the strong muscles and hard jaw lines, the bold personality, the passion and life that radiates from him and hit my heart so long ago, the feeling that with him, I could fight and win anything.

I started smiling, I remember him.

I'm okay now, I'm breathing. _I can fight my own battles now._

He made me breathe.

"Raphael."


End file.
